Te envidio
by gogo.e.vilchezmendez
Summary: 350


_BUENAS TARDES ANTES QUE TODO_

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE EL MAESTRO KISHIMOTO_

_ESTE ONE-SHOT, PERTENECE AL RETO "LO PROHIBIDO" DE_

_LA ACADEMIA DE _

_Te Envidio_

_Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos sido unidos, pues aunque tenemos a nuestra madre_

_nuestro padre siempre ha estado ocupado, claro, es el Hokage, tiene muchas responsabilidades,_

_pero esto no va de la distancia entre los integrantes de la familia, esto va de… la envidia, la envidia que siento hacia la compañera de equipo de mi hermano, bueno, sera mejor comenzar, pero antes, no me _juzguen por mis sentimientos y mis acciones, total, el destino se encargara de ello.

_…………………………………._

_POV _NARRADOR

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Boruto, todos sus amigos lo sabían y planearon una reunión_

_sorpresa para el chico rubio, hoy, cumplía 17, una edad de locura para los chicos, pero el no _es así, aunque no lo parezca, el a madurado, es mas cerio, mas alto, fuerte, audaz, mas capaz, claro, como no si su sensei es nada mas que Sasuke Uchiha, y después de irse con el 3 años en una de las misiones del ya antes nombrado sensei, el ha cambiado, aunque, en algunas ocasiones sale a relucir los ganes que tiene. Esta vez fue así, en la reunión que le hicieron, se embriago, sin permiso, por suerte ninguno de los adultos conocidos fue a tal reunión.

_POV HIWARAMI_

_Mi hermano se embriago, muchos dirán que es algo normal de el hacer estupideces pero yo se que no lo es, esta vez fue culpa de ella, hoy mi hermano se le declararía, lo escuche por casualidad cuando hablaba con su sensei y este le daba su permiso, el es su padre al final de cuentas, yo siempre he querido a mi hermano, aunque desde que regreso hace 2 meses ese cariño a cambiado, ya no soy una niña, ya tengo 15, el ya es un hombre, y aunque es mi hermano algo cambio entre nosotros, me sigue tratando igual de cariñoso, es atento, gracioso, y valiente, pero, el cambio fue _en su mirada, antes llena de luz y inocencia, ahora, opaca y llena de misterios, misterios que atraen… que me atrajeron. Mi cambio fue, me he enamorado de mi hermano.

_POV NARRADOR_

_Después de que terminara la reunión gracias al _cumpleañero, todos sus amigos se fueron a sus respectivas casas o a atender sus compromisos, dejando a solo tres personas en el lugar, ademas del rubio ebrio, Sarada, la causante del estado del chico rubio, Mitsuki, el tercer compañero de su equipo y Hiwarami, la hermana del rubio. Entre ellos llevaron al chico a su casa, casualmente, sus padres no estaban, Naruto esta ocupado, y Hinata estaba con el clan Hyuga, lo recostaron en el mueble de la sala mientras la hermana menor se despedía de los chicos, despidiéndose con la mano y con la mirada puesta en la chica de piel blanca y pelo negro.

_POV HIWARAMI_

_"No puedo decir que la odio o la detesto, la verdad es que la quiero pues creció con nosotros como si se tratase de una prima, al menos para mi, pero para mi hermano no fue así, ella era una hermana mas, aunque de seguro le paso lo mismo que a mi, se enamoro de ella… como decía, la quiero, pero la envido por tener a alguien que la ame como mi hermano la ama, es una lastima que ella no lo corresponda, pero no importa, yo are que el se sienta bien de ahora en adelante, lo prometo"._

_Ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento a ver como se alejaban y se perdían en la esquina de la calle, ahora estoy con mi hermano, tengo que cuidar de el, esta mal, ella lo rechazo y el se embriago._

_\- ¿Quieres que te haga una sopa boruto?- le pregunte, desde que llego no lo llamo como lo llamaba antes, ahora lo hago por su nombre, para darle a entender que soy su igual._

_-SI.. si quieres hacerla por favor, pero primero debo bañarme- me _respondió el sin mirarme a los ojos y con la cabeza baja, mientras se tambaleaba mientras intentaba pararse.

_\- _Dejame ayudarte- dije tomándolo del brazo- no podrás subir las escaleras en este estado- termine

_Subimos, entramos a su cuarto, tenia mucho tiempo que no entraba en el, entramos en su baño, le quite las botas y la camisa, casi me derrito al verlo y tocarlo para ayudarlo a parar de nuevo puesto que estaba recostado en el lava manos, salí de hay con mi cara como un tomate, baje a la cocina y puse a calentar el agua para la sopa mientras cortaba los vegetales para la misma. Ya habían pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que lo llame para que comiera, _lo volví a llamar, pero no respondió así que subí a ver como estaba, jamas olvidare lo que paso de hay en adelante esa noche.

_-_¿Boruto?- dije tocando la puerta, pero no respondió así que gire la perilla y abrí lentamente la puerta

_-_¿Boruto, que estas haciendo? La cena ya est…..- no pude terminar lo que dije pues el me jalo por mi camisa tapando mi boca con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomaba mi cintura.

_Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombr_o mientras se arrodillaba, en esa posición yo era mas alta que el, cerré lo ojos en el momento en que sentí que su rostro bajaba por mi pecho hasta quedar en la parte alta de mi abdomen, y hay se detuvo, quito su mano de mi boca y con sus brazos rodeo mis caderas abrazándome.

_\- _Por favor.. no digas nada- me dijo el en un susurro- no te asustes..- termino

_\- _Esta bien, ¿ te sientes bien?- pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados, pude sentir mi cara enrojecida, yo llevaba una franela roja, era muy fina, podía sentir la respiración de el en mi abdomen.

_-Recuerdo cuando eramos pequeños… y yo te hacia cosquillas soplando tu estomago- decía el mientras movía su cabeza, rozándome con su nariz. Me hacia cosquillas, pero mi cuerpo reacciono de otra manera, un gemido ahogado salio de mis labios, entonces abrí mis ojos y baje la mirada para verlo a el, esta mojado todavía, acababa de salir del baño supuse, su pelo estaba mojado, y ademas, estaba en paño, su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo esta abrazando el mio, no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo._

_-ves.. si te da cosquilla- volvía a decirme el, esta vez su mano derecha soltó su agarre de mi cadera para empezar a subir mi franela lentamente dejando al descubierto mi abdomen.- sigues siendo la misma que antes…- comenzó a rozarme con su nariz de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus labios _también.

_\- _Ya… no soy una niña.. ya soy una.. mujer- dije yo intentando no dejar salir mis gemidos mezclados con pequeñas risas.

_\- _Ya me doy de cuenta…- dijo el deteniendo su movimiento, pero inesperadamente comenzó a besar mi abdomen lentamente.- Tu piel… tu piel es igual a la de ella… suave, tersa…- termino.

_Eso me dolió, realmente no me gusto eso, me comparo con ella, yo no soy igual a ella, jamas lo seré._

_\- Yo no soy ella…- le dije tomando su cabeza con mis manos, su cabello húmedo se deslizo entre mis dedos, _lo mire directo a los ojos.- Yo jamas seré ella..

_\- Eso es cierto…- _dijo el levantándose lentamente acercándose mas a mi, en un momento ya era mas alto que yo de nuevo, su mano izquierda todavía estaba en mi cadera, y con la derecha tomo mi nuca.

_No lo soportaba, intentaba no pensar demasiado, estar con el en este tipo de situación, simplemente era demasiado.. excitante. El se acerco mas a mi, sin duda pensé que el me besaría, y si no lo hacia yo terminaría haciéndolo, pero no, puso su cabeza en mi hombro de nuevo, sentí su aliento tibio en mi cuello, no lo soporte._

_\- Yo no soy ella.. pero no me importa que pienses en ella cuando estas conmigo, que me llames por su nombre, _que no me mires como a ella, que no.. me beses como a ella.. pero por favor- trague saliva, tenia la garganta seca.- por favor.. tocame y hazme lo que le arias a ella- termine mi oración y pase mis brazos al rededor de el y mordí levemente su cuello.

_El no reacciono de inmediato, esta nerviosa, no debía haber dicho eso, su silencio me ponía nerviosa, realmente esperaba a que me sacara a patadas de su cuarto ante ese tipo de proposición, _me sorprendí cuando me beso en el cuello, tomo con mas fuerza mi nuca, besaba apasionadamente esa zona, yo realmente lo disfrute, tome su espalda y lo atraje a mi cuerpo, el me arrincono contra la pared cerca de la puerta, cada beso y cada caricia que me daba me volvía loca, su mano izquierda recorrió mi espalda de lado a lado, después de unos minutos, ya estábamos en la cama, todavía besaba mi cuello, sus manos empezaron a quitar lentamente mi franela, en ese momento sentí vergüenza, con mis brazos tape mi pecho, el empezó a bajar guiando sus besos a mis senos, tomo mis manos y las separo colocando una en su nuca y la otra la aferro con la suya, su mano libre recorrió mi espalda de nuevo desabrochando mi sosten y con la misma desasiéndose del mismo, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, los cuales el comenzó a besar lentamente y con su mano libre maseajaba el otro.

_No quería pensar en lo que esto significaba, somos hermanos, familia, no debemos ni siquiera pensar en querer hacer algo como esto._

_\- _boruto.. esto es un error- dije en voz baja, no se si el no me escucho o me ignoro, solo se que no dijo nada, solo continuo.

_Lentamente empezó a bajar mientras besaba mi abdomen, pequeño gemidos salían de mi, una de sus manos se _poso en mi vientre, sabia lo que eso significaba, mientras el llegaba a ese lugar desabroche el pantalón ajustado que llevaba en ese momento. El llego y lentamente empezó a quitarlo hasta dejarlo casi por mis rodillas, luego de un jalón los quito rápidamente, el besaba mi entrepierna, yo gemía, ya no intentaba retenerlo mas, sus dedos jugaban y desandaban libremente por donde el quería, con delicadeza intento quitar mis bragas, al principio me resistí, el levanto su rostro y me miro, intentando decirme que decidiera rápido, finalmente, deje de resistirme, el quito mis bragas observando mi cuerpo ya desnudo, yo intente mirar a otro lado, sentía vergüenza, el se acerco a mi, con su mano tomo mi rostro y beso mi mejilla, luego bajo lentamente de nuevo hasta llegar a mi intimidad, comenzó con sus dedos, pude sentir como entraron en mi, como jugaban. Luego de unos cuantos gemidos el me miro y dijo

_\- _ya no lo soporto, estas empapada, me pregunto ¿a que sabrás?- dijo el

_\- _¿que quieres decir con que a que sabr…. ¡Boruto! ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunte yo sobresaltada y con un gran placer entre mis piernas. El había comenzado a besar y pasar su lengua por esa parte, sentí como su lengua se movía en la entrada a mi interior.

_POV NARRADOR_

_Hiwarami arqueaba su espalda cada vez que boruto intentaba meter mas su lengua dentro de su vagina, ella estaba completamente desnuda y el la tomaba de las piernas pero luego las solto para rodear con sus brazos las caderas de su hermana, ella arqueo una ves mas su espalda y tomo al chico por su cabeza jalando un poco sus cabellos, con sus piernas intento rodear la cabeza del chico,in_tentando mantener esa posición para no perder aquel placer, con su mano libre la chica intento tapar su boca para no dejar salir los gemidos causados por las cortas pero certeras zancadas que le daba su hermano con la lengua. Al final no lo soporto y soltó sus gemidos al aire, su mano intento tomar uno de sus senos, pero poco después termino sujetando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

_Boruto aunque estaba medio ebrio sabia lo que hacia, sabia que era un error, eso no se _debía hacer con su familia, y no sabe como es que terminaron haciendo aquello pero de verdad era demasiado placentero para dejarlo, una imagen le vino a la mente en el momento en que escucho los gemidos de su hermana, la recodo a ella, a su compañera, recordó aquella misión donde se separaron del grupo a causa de una emboscada, terminaron durmiendo juntos y haciendo el amor mínimo 6 veces aquella noche dentro de una cueva mientras llovía afuera.

_-boruto…_ por favor sigue… no te detengas..- suplicaba hiwarami, aunque para los oídos del chico que estaba perdido en su recuero mas preciado, la voz que escucho fue la de su compañera uchiha, entonces con mas emoción, pasión y deseo puso mas fuerza en lo suyo, la chica solo gemía y movía su cuerpo de placer.

_Después de un momento el agarre del chico fue soltado, una exhausta hiwarami respiraba entre cortada, mientras sentía como se corría por tercera vez seguida, _sintió como el cuerpo del chico se posaba encima de ella, ella sonrió y lo tomo por el cuello con sus brazos besando su cuello, ella estaba feliz, pero el entonces dijo

_\- _ya no lo soporto…- dijo el a su oído para luego continuar con un susurro- necesito estar dentro de ti

_Ella entendió lo que le decía cuando con su entrepierna sintió como el miembro del chico ya estaba en su máximo, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, pero se obligo a bajar su brazo derecho hasta la cintura del chic_o, con su mano retiro la toalla, fue cuando sintió el calor del miembro en su entrepierna, con esa misma mano lo tomo y suave mente lo movía de arriba a abajo, cada vez se ponía mas rígido, podía sentir como las caderas del chico se empesgaban a mover como si de pequeñas contracciones fuesen.

_El _sentía como ella jugaba con el, sus pequeñas y suaves manos se sentían realmente bien, pero eso no es suficiente pensó el. Deslizo su mano derecha hacia abajo tomando la parte posterior de la pierna derecha de la chica y subiéndola hasta su pecho, realmente es flexible admitió el en su mente, manteniendo el agarre de la pierna de la chica con la mano y con la otra apoyando su peso para no caer encima de la misma, dejo caer un poco su peso y la mano de la chica que aun lo sujetaba de su energético amigo lo ayudo a colocarlo donde era, se sentía bien la humedad de ella.

_Ella sintió como algo ajeno a ella entraba poco a poco a su interior, en realidad no era como pensaba que seria, pensó que seria lindo, que se sentiría bien, agradable, no era así, al principio a _pesar del cuidado con el que su hermano se movía, sentía un dolor, soportable claro, después de unos segundos el dolor ya era mas suave, algo mas placentero, realmente le gustaba.

_…………………………………………………_

_El despertador sonó, ella abre los ojos lentamente, aun soñolienta con una de sus manos se frota los ojos, al enfocar su vista reconoció que no era su cuarto donde estaba, se levanta un poco y se sienta en la cama observando, de pronto sintió una mano que se posaba en su abdomen, ella volteo lentamente y lo observo dormido junto a ella, desnudo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su cara se puso roja como el acero fundido, mas aun cuando de los nervios salio de la cama de un brinco y noto que ella también estaba completamente desnuda. El despertador marcaba las 8:30am._

_El _abrió los ojos, y en ese mismo instante un dolor de cabeza lo golpeo como un choque de autos, por la resaca, pensó el observando el reloj de muñeca colgado en un estante encima de la cama, 2:30pm. Se puso de pie y se dio de cuenta que estaba desnudo, ¿que diablos hice o me hicieron? Pensó el. Después de un baño con agua fría bajo y pudo ver a su madre en la cocina, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de decirle que saldría y que volvería temprano y un "te quiero" salio de la casa, en busca de su hermana menor, pues sabia que tenían que hablar de lo que paso la noche anterior. Camino por unos 30 minutos mas, intentando encontrarla por toda la aldea, finalmente no la encontró y hay estaba el, sentado comiendo un buen ramen y Ichiraku. Cuando ya termino su plato lo pago y miro su reloj de muñeca de nuevo, 4:20pm, suspiro y se disponía a levantarse para irse de nuevo a su búsqueda cuando escucho unos pasos y unas voces fuera del local a pocos metros. El conocía a la perfección ese par de voces.

_-_bueno, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por acompañarme, no tenias que hacerlo- decía Hiwarami

_-_no importa…- decía Sarada para luego terminar-¿podría preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas?

_-_es acerca de boruto ¿no?- dijo Hiwarami acertando a las intenciones de la pelinegro

_-_quiero saber como esta, quiero hablar con el… necesit- decía Sarada pero fue interrumpida

_\- _el no te necesita, tu no lo mereces, así que no le hagas daño y dejalo en paz- decía Hiwarami acercándose a Sarada hasta quedar cara a cara, boruto miraba desde detrás de las cortinas de Ichiraku, su hermana era casi de la misma altura de Sarada aunque, pudo sentir que había una gran diferencia entre ellas. Por una parte en lo físico Hiwarami estaba un poco mas desarrollada que la pelinegro, siendo esta unos centímetros mas alta y un poco mas flaca aunque su fuerza física no se discute, la de su hermana no se queda atrás, dando golpes certeros con la fuerza de su padre y la agilidad de su abuelo.

_Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando comenzaron a discutir de nuevo._

_-lo que pase entre tu hermano y yo no son tu problemas- _decía sarada con una mirada oscurecida, era evidente que las palabras de la uzumaki dieron donde era, en el orgullo.

_\- es cierto, no son mi problema, ¿quieres que hablemos como es?- _decía la ojiazul a la de ojos color negro, sosteniendo la mirada, dando a entender que esperaba una respuesta, y que la honestidad estaba a flor de piel.

_\- ¿de verdad podrás?-pregunto la uchiha con ironía en su voz, _pero luego de ver que la chica esperaba una respuesta concreta continuo- haber enana, ¿que quieres decirme?- pregunto al fin.

_-_Te envidio- dijo la ojiazul mirándola a los ojos, entendió que sus palabras habían descolocado a la chica ya que su mirada que estaba a la defensiva paso a la confusión, entonces continuo.

_-_si, te envidio… te diré esto no como amiga, ni compañera, ni como Hiwarami.. te lo diré como mujer… así que callate, escucha y no le digas a nadie…- decía bajando un poco la mirada, y poniendo sus brazos cruzados.

\- te envido que seas amada como mi hermano te ama, el un gran hombre, es fuerte, valiente, audaz, inteligente- decía recordando como observaba a su hermano entrenar con su tío uchiha y el katsekage al mismo tiempo, en una misión en suna.

_-también es estúpido, infantil, y puede hacer que sonrías cada ves que estas triste- recordaba cuando eran niños y el hacia travesuras, cuando en su cumpleaños su padre no estaba y el le sacaba las sonrisa._

_\- El de verdad te ama, me lo ha demostrado, se lo ha demostrado a todos, te lo ha demostrado a ti- dijo levantando un poco su vista para ver como la pelinegra estaba cabizbaja intentando evitar contacto visual. Entonces continuo._

_\- Sabes, ayer lo escuche hablando con tío sasuke, le estaba pidiendo permiso para declararte su amor y este le decía que tenia su apoyo, _dime la verdad por favor,¿estas enamorada de alguien mas o solo lo haces para hacerlo sufrir como un perro callejero?- esta vez se acerco con determinación a la pelinegro y la tomo por el cuello de su camiseta.

_\- _yo quisiera poder tener a alguien que me amara como el te ama a ti, te envido, no sabes lo afortunada que eres… pero el a ti te vale mierda ¿no?- Sarada sin mover un musculo pero apretando con fuerza sus puños miraba a la chica que la miraba con su byakugan activado.

_-_es una lastima que sea mi hermano, si no, te lo arrebataría- decía, pero su agarre del cuello de la camiseta de la chica pelinegro fue poco a poco desistiendo cuando los ojos de la chica cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí con tres aspas que de inmediato cambiaron a tres puntos alargados y finas que se conectaban con el centro engrosando al final, Magenkyo Sharingan.

_-No permitiré que lo hagas- decía Sarada con lagrimas en los ojos- el me ama a mi, y no permitiré que me lo quiten sin luchar por le- termino ella _

_-¿luchar por el? ¿Ahora que ya no te pertenece quieres luchar por el? ¿porque no lo hiciste cuando el lo dio todo por ti? !se alejo 3 años de su familia por ti! ¡por querer volverse fuerte para protegerte a ti, la mujer que ama!…- decía mientras subía la voz levemente, agradeció que a esa hora esa ruta estaba vaciá, entonces continuo- bueno, mejor dicho, niña…- dijo _en un susurro, pero fue escuchada de igual manera.

_-_niña eres tu, enana- decía Sarada preparando su puño para ser lanzado en contra de la ojiazul

_-_ya no soy una niña…- decía Hiwarami cargando Chakra en su palma y lanzándose en contra de su adversaria, recordando todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada de ese día. El estaba encima de ella, con cada penetración se movía mas rápido, mas fuerte, los gemidos salían de su boca sin encontrar resistencia alguna, con cada cambio de posición, con cada minuto que pasaba la locura se extinguía y la ebriedad desaparecía, dejando a la razón y percepción solas en la misma cama con la pasión de lo prohibido, la excitación de las fantasías, su ultimo recuerdo antes de quedar dormida fue la de el bajo de ella, sus manos entrelazadas, los saltitos que daba ella, las fuertes penetraciones de el, en ese momento ella apoyo su mano izquierda en el espaldar de la cama, la derecha la tenia en el pecho de el, la mano izquierda de el estaba sujetando la de ella y la otra paso de estar acariciando si senos a tomarla por los cabellos detrás de la nuca y atraerla hacia su cara, el la miro unos segundos, sus ojos azules se miraron entre si, entonces el la beso a ella en los labios, seguidamente un calor recorrió su interior de forma explosiva, un orgasmo estremeció su cuerpo otra vez, el beso continuo, incluso después de que ya estaban exhaustos como para continuar, finalmente quedaron dormidos.

_En ese momento Sarada lanzo su puño a el estomago de la ojiazul en un gancho con su brazo derecho y con su Magenkyo Sharingan observaba cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer la chica. Hiwarami con su chakra concentrado en las palmas de sus manos, especialmente en las puntas de sus dedos indices y corazones, con un movimiento veloz intentaría atravesar la defensa de la pelinegra y golpear el punto ciego de la misma. Ya estando a pocos centímetros la una de la otra la oportunidad se dio para ambas, _para Sarada, golpe al estomago, para Hiwarami, golpe a la garganta. "esto acabara aquí y ahora, el es mio" pensaron ambas a punto de dar su golpe.

_Sin previo aviso una ráfaga feroz de viento y hojas de otoño se interpusieron entre ambas, haciéndolas cerrar los ojos por un instante, cuando los abrieron dejaron ver a boruto, con una camisa negra, unos pantalones de color azul marino y unas sandalias ninjas negras, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con su mano izquierda _sostenía el puño de Sarada a 2 cm de la ojiazul, y con su mano derecha, que estaba por encima de su antebrazo izquierdo, sostenía la muñeca de la ojiazul, la cual con sus dedos estaba a por lo menos 1,5 cm del cuello de la pelinegra.

_-_boruto,¿de donde saliste?- pegunto sarada

_-_¿porque interviniste?- pregunto en forma de reclamo hiwarami

-por favor… no peleen mas- dijo boruto todavía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sosteniendo con fuerza su agarre a ambas

_\- _no te metas, esto es entre ella y….- fue interrumpida sarada

_-_no peleen mas- volvió a repetir boruto

_\- _suéltame imbec….- hiwarami intento decir mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre

_\- _no peleen..- repitió boruto esta vez mientras dos lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- no peleen- suplico el de nuevo.

_Sarada _desistió de su ataque en ese momento y volvió a mirar al chico, hiwarami también pero ella lo tomo del mismo brazo que le agarraba y lo abrazo, ella le susurro al oído que todo estaba bien, entonces el la tomo de la mejilla y la miro a los ojos y dijo.

_-lo que paso no debió haber pasado, lo sabemos, es nuestro pecado y pagaremos por ella en su debido momento, no me arrepiento, pero no volverá a pasar, no te pongas la soga al cuello por un amor que no puedo darte, eres mi hermana, te amo, pero tienes que ser feliz con alguien mas.. si solo las cosas fueran distintas… dijo boruto esto ultimo pensando en que el _habría podido enamorarse de ella si tan solo no fueran familia.

_Ella sabia lo que eso significaba, ella también lo pensaba, aunque dijera que no, era la verdad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal, sin evitarlo una lagrima corrió por su mejilla mojando la palma de la mano del rubio, este con su dedo pulgar seco la escurridiza lagrima, ella lo miro y le dio una sonrisa, con una mirada un poco apagada. Tomo la mano del chico y la llevo a la mano de la chica pelinegro, y dijo en voz alta después de haberse dado la vuelta y caminar unos pasos antes de desaparecer en una ventisca pasajera de hojas de otoño._

_-te dije, y lo repito, te envidio, por encontrar una persona que te ame, como el te ama- dijo_

después, ese día por la noche, sarada y boruto hablaron hasta

_tarde, ella le dijo a el que si lo amaba, pero que tenia miedo, miedo_

_de lo que _podría pasar puesto que ya cuando eran mas jóvenes

_llegaron hasta tal punto, que no _sabría que pasaría de ahora de grandes,

refiriéndose a cuando tuvieron su primera vez,

_el le dijo que si estaba asustada ella _entendería y que esperaría a que

_ella se sintiera a gusto._

_Hiwarami _entendió lo que de ahora en adelante

_ella _debía hacer, ella tenia que ser feliz, pero con alguien mas,

después de un tiempo lo encontró, se sentía a gusto con esa persona,

_aunque por las noches recordaba todo lo sucedido aquella ves,_

_y ella sabia que el _también, ella nota cuando el la mira de reojo

_mientras sale del baño, cuando entrena, cuando cocina,_

_cuando esta con el nuevo chico que la hace feliz,_

_y para que decir mentiras, a ella le gustaba que el la mirara _todavía,

_y ella _también lo miraba, aunque lo hacia cuando el dormía o

_con el Byakugan mientras el se bañaba, o por las noches _frías,

_cuando _el acostado se masturbaba con la foto de ella en la playa con taje de baño.

_"_esto esta prohibido,

_los hermanos no deberían hacerlo,_

_pero no significa que no puedan,_

_ya saben el dicho,_

_lo prohibido es lo mejor, siempre y cuando no te descubran"_

_……………………._

_LES AGRADESCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN_

_ESPERO HABER HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO_

_GRACIAS POR TODO._

_POSDATA:_

_pasen y lean mi otra historia, AUTOS,ARMAS,CHICAS Y TONTOS,_

_pronto comenzara una etapa mas entretenida._


End file.
